The Day that Everything Died
by JamesIsBeautiful
Summary: Naley. Love Story. Haley James was a lost soul, looking for an outlet for her pain. When she met Nathan Scott, all of her views on life were changed forever. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

The day that everything died.

The day that everything died, the day that everything in the world came to a halt, was the day that I was born. When I came into existence, everything that was remotely connected to my new born life ended. Everything ceased to being complete and everything that was once good just ended. It ended, just like that. In a blink of an eye, everything was gone.

My mother died in childbirth. While having me, she began to internally bleed, because of some type of complication. I'm not really sure what it was, the doctors weren't really loath to tell, because perhaps they didn't want to place the blame on anybody, or perhaps they just didn't want to have to deal with a grieving husband and a distraught new born child. I'm not really sure what their reasoning was, but whatever it was it worked, because the knowledge that I just shared was all that was given to me or my father.

My mother and my father were deeply in love. Whenever they were together, everybody in their presence commented on how the atmosphere always changed drastically and everything was light and happy. My parents had an aura around them, most especially when they were together. Whenever they were together, they were happy. Yes, they would have fights, but they'd never last any longer than a few hours. Even that was pushing it. They were so deeply in love, so devoted to one another, that when one was in pain, the other was in pain as well just because the other hurt so much.

The day that my mother died was the day that my father died. That day was the day that I, Haley James, came into existence was also the day that I became an orphan. My father died soon after my mother. Apparently something in his heart ruptured. Literally a broken heart. The day that life as everyone knew it was over.

That day was the day that I opened my eyes for the first time to look at eyes filled with sadness and despair.

My companions from that moment on, sadness and despair were all that I ever knew.

At least until I met Nathan Scott.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, thank you all for the reviews and the lovely encouragement. It made my day! I hope you like it, let me know if you have any feedback. Also I forgot to put a disclaimer on the beggining of the story so for anyone wondering, I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill, I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. Oh well. Life goes on. Enjoy!

Love, Elle

* * *

Chapter 1: What I Have Seen

**I have seen the future and it doesn't look very bright.**

**I have seen the future and it doesn't look very bright.**

**I have seen the future and it doesn't look very bright.**

I woke up with an intense headache and a foreboding of the future.

I immediately called my best friend, Lucas. Even though it was three in the morning and it was a Sunday, which meant that we were able to sleep in, if we wanted, he dutifully answered his cell phone after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Luke, I'm so sorry that I woke you up, especially this early, but I was just...well…"

"Haley? Hales, what is it? Don't worry about the time. It's Sunday, so I can sleep in late if I feel deprived of sleep, okay?"

"Oh no," I moaned, feeling terribly upset, as a wave of guilt washed over me at his words, "I've deprived you of sleep, haven't I? Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm going to just hang up now, okay? I'm so terribly sorry for waking you up at this ungodly hour and depriving you of sleep. Forget that I even called you okay? Go back to sleep as soon as I hang up, okay?"

"Hales, relax, I didn't mean it like that, I was just teasing you, okay?" he chuckled a bit at my nervous behavior and apologetic demeanor. "Don't worry about the time, I was really just kidding," I could practically see him rolling his eyes at my behavior, "I'm sorry but I was just being snide and grumpy and not thinking about how sensitive you are about things like that. Okay, straying from the point." I could practically hear his smile at the other end of the phone, mostly from the fact that I was rubbing off on him. My bumbling behavior and going off onto random tangents of thought when it was just barely relevant to the topic at hand, was apparently becoming a habit of Luke's. I smirked, because it amused me to no end how many different habits my friends and I acquired and traded with one another.

"So, for real, Haley, tell me what's gotten you so upset, okay? You can tell me anything, after all, I am your best friend."

"Okay, are you sure, I just feel really bad and… hey, wait a second, did you just insult me, by calling me over sensitive, and what did you mean by 'thing like that', seriously, what does that even mean, Luke, hello earth to Lucas, hey buddy I'm talking to you, yeah, you on the other end of this telephone call," I kept ranting, without stopping to let him interrupt me with his huffs of outrage, because I was quite honestly mildly annoyed because I knew that he was listening and making faces at me all the while.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I swear---"

"Haley," he said interrupting me, "I told you to never say my middle name. If you start saying it frequently you'll get into the habit of it and end up embarrassing me in public because of it."

"Luke, dude, it's not that big of a deal. Eugene isn't that bad. I mean you could be stuck with something a lot worse, seriously…"

"Oh, yeah? Name one thing worse than Eugene? Huh, what's that I hear, oh yeah, it's silence, 'cause there's nothing worse than Eugene as a middle name."

I began to argue but I couldn't immediately come up with something that was considerably worse than Eugene.

"Earth to Hales."

"What?"

"You were silent for about a minute and that very rarely happens which in itself is a major feat."

"Hey, I resent that. I was just thinking about things that are worse than Eugene."

"Well, let's hear them then."

"Um, well…" I sheepishly admitted that I hadn't come up with any.

"See, I told you there aren't any names worse than Eugene."

"Luke, let me give you a bit of perspective, okay?"

Not allowing him to make an annoying comment I continued.

"There are plenty of things in the world that are more important than what your middle name is."

"Like what?"

"Are you serious?"

I looked at my phone incredulously, and even though I knew that Lucas wasn't there it still felt like I was looking at him through the phone.

"Yeah, give me one example of something worse than my middle name."

"Luke, you do know that there are thousands of people dying every day for various different reasons and we're having an incessant conversation about the attributes of your middle name, right?"

I was quite honestly beginning to get very frustrated with my best friend.

There was a long silence.

"Okay, I surrender, but I need to put a few things out there. Number one, there are no attributes to my middle name and Haley before you interrupt, I want to apologize for being annoying and forgetting about how much everything annoys you. So, I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Okay."

"For real?" he had a hesitant lilt to his voice.

I sighed deeply. This conversation was about to get profound.

"Lucas, everything doesn't annoy me, it's just…" I broke off, not sure I'd be able to say it without getting upset.

"Hales, it's just what?" his voice was reassuring.

"I feel so awful when I think about the mundane problems that you and I have in our insipid lives when there are so many other things going on in the world. It makes me feel awful whenever I complain about the smallest insignificant details. I don't know what to do."

"Do about what?'

"I feel like I need to save the world, and I try, I really do, I try to help to the best of my abilities, but sometimes I stumble and I'm human and have human thoughts. When I have those moments of normality, afterwards I feel so guilty and I work ten times harder than before as if to make up for my transgressions, but I always end up making mistakes here and there and…"

"And what? Haley you can tell me anything, seriously, you know I'd never judge you."

"And then I feel like it's not worth it anymore and that I should just give up. Give up and just step away from everything, not involving myself in anything and just take myself out of the picture."

"Haley," Luke's voice took on an uneasy tone, "Hales, you're not talking about killing yourself are you?"

There was a pause on the line.

The phone call went dead.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coping with some Revelations

I hung up the phone.

Crap. That was bad. Now Lucas is going to worry about me. I mean sure I haven't been feeling great lately but have I ever contemplated suicide?

The truth has always been a terrifying thing.

When I look over my track record, everything and anything that I've ever cared about or touched in some way has withered and perished.

I've decided to make a list of all the numerous things that I've achieved in my life so far.

The list:

Kill both of my parents

Check

Make a disaster of the James family

Check

Bare hatred from all sides of family for having taken away the sunshine (i.e. Jimmy and Lydia James, my parents)

Check

Being a burden on others ever since formation of memory

Check

Tolerated but never really loved by anyone from respective family

Check

There's a lot more but those are just the important ones.

Yep, Its official, I am one of the worst people in the entire history of the world. My list just proves it. God, what's the matter, why am I like this? Why did this have to happen to me? Why?

I've decided that I'm depressed and am definitely not having very pleasant thoughts. I need to do something that will make me feel better. Yeah, now would be good, I don't want to fall into a pit of despair.

Oops. Too late, already there. Crap. Crap. Crap.

What does one do when one must get out of the depressing pit of darkness that one currently finds oneself in?

Ah, of course, watch sad romantic movies and allow oneself to wallow for a bit and then get back to facing the upsetting reality that is life. Life is beautiful isn't it?

I get out of my comfy bed and walk over to the shelf that houses all of my DVDs.

"What do I want to watch?"

I shift my gaze over the sad movie section.

Some of my friends call me crazy because I've organized my DVDs in a particular way, which I find very helpful, especially when I need a quick fix and can't spend large amounts of time looking for the perfect DVD. I suppose it's just the way I am. I am known as "tutor girl" at school, and I guess this is just another example of my odd behavior. All of my so called "idiosyncrasies" come in handy which is why I have them. I like being in control because I can't control any other aspects of my life, being organized is just one way in which I can control my life, no matter how insignificant it may seem to others, it is vastly important to me.

I think maybe some Nicholas Sparks might be good for tonight. I pick up The Notebook and A Walk to Remember, two of my favorite movies.

I walk over to my bed and grab my laptop from my desktop. I settle down and get comfy. The movies previews are just beginning.

I love sad movies, especially romantic sad movies. They're my favorite because they're just so haunting and sad but still beautiful, and magnificently elegant. It makes me happy, I think maybe because it reminds me of my parents.

Epic love stories that end but still are eternal. Eternally Beautiful.

In the back of my mind, a little voice whispers, "I can't hold back the demons much longer, once they get out they **will** consume you, you haven't got much time to live."

For now, I'm going to enjoy the movies, but something deep down is ticking and I haven't got much time until it explodes.

I wake up a few hours later feeling slightly better. Is it still Sunday? Yeah, still the weekend. Ugh. I should not have stayed up as late as I did, I feel awful. I glance at my clock, oh, well at least one think isn't totally screwed up today. As soon as I thought that, I heard my aunt yell downstairs from the kitchen.

"Haley, lunch is ready!"

When I was born, and orphaned in the same day, my grandparents originally took charge of my raising, at least they did until my grandpa had a stroke and about a week later my grandma died in a car crash. Seriously nothing in my life goes well. I was about ten, when I moved into my aunt's house. She was newly married, her and her husband were very friendly yet still somehow I always felt like they were trying to stay away from me and distance themselves from all things related to me. It wasn't the greatest to grow up in an environment filled with uncertainty and anxiety.

I get up from my bed, not even bothering to fix my hair, walk downstairs and plop down into one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table. My aunt places a plate full of colorful things in front of me.

"Bon appétit."

"Thank you, aunt Sophie."

"You're welcome, now eat up!"

She walked away and up the stairs, most likely to her room.

I look down at the colorful assortment of food on the plate in front of me. There is salad with dark greens and tomatos, and dark purple grapes with vibrant green kiwis, a thick slice of garlic bread and my all time favorite food: Macaroni and Cheese! Yay, my days are always instantly better with the appearance of Mac and Cheese.

After I'm done with my food, I bring my plate to the garbage and empty the remaining contents of it into the garbage can. I rinse the plate and my silverware in the sink and place my plate, fork and knife in the bottom of the sink. Cleaning up completed, I call out to my aunt, shouting that I'm going out. I grab my cell phone, wallet and keys and walk outside. It is absolutely beautiful outside. I walk the few blocks to Lucas's house and knock on his door.

Lucas, much to the envy of teenager everywhere, has a door that leads directly from the outside world to his room. He can come and go as he pleases.

I knock three times and wait for him to answer. The door opens and rather than looking into the eyes of my best friend I am looking at someone's chest. A very tall someone. Very tall indeed.

"Um, who are you?"

I looked up as I asked him.

Wow.

This boy was really handsome. He had short black hair, dark blue eyes that looked like they could pierce into the soul, roman facial features, a body that was that of a Greek God's.

My voice must have held an accusatory tone because he answered in a way that could be interpreted as a tad bit rude.

"Who the hell are you?" he bit out.

"My name's Haley. Do you know if Lucas is here?"

"Lucas isn't here."

"Um, do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't think that he will be coming back for a while."

"And why, may I ask is that?"

"Because he left about an hour ago, saying that he had to go to Charlotte."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Indefinitely."

And with that, he closed the door in my face.

As I walked home, I realize that he never told me his name.


End file.
